Guest list
Guests (in alphabetical order by last name) who have appeared on the Nerdist Writers Panel. Episode numbers and relevant writing/acting credit also listed. Ben Acker: Supernatural; The Thrilling Adventure Hour - NWP20, NWP24 Brad "Cheeks" Bell: Husbands - NWP7 Amber Benson: Reverse Parthenogenesis (short film) - NWP45 Amy Berg: Eureka; Person of Interest - NWP8, NWP43 Josh Berman: Drop Dead Diva - NWP25 Kevin Biegel: Cougar Town - NWP47 Ed Brubaker: Fatale; Criminal; Sleeper; Captain America - NWP46 Andrew Bujalski: Funny Ha Ha (film); Mutual Appreciation (film); Beeswax (film); Computer Chess (film) Angelina Burnett: Boss; Memphis Beat - NWP8 Adam Busch: Reverse Parthenogenesis (short film) - NWP45 Bridget Carpenter: Friday Night Lights; Dead Like Me - NWP10 Jeremy Carver: Being Human - NWP18 Eric Charmelo: Ringer - NWP17 Eliza Clark: Rubicon; The Killing - NWP31 Cheo Hodari Coker: Southland; Notorious - NWP43 Rob Corddry: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Liz Craft: Vampire Diaries; Dollhouse - NWP23 Emily Cutler: Community - NWP2 Jeff Davis: Teen Wolf; Criminal Minds - NWP50 Steven S. DeKnight: Spartacus; Buffy; Angel - NWP13 Ben Edlund: The Tick; Angel; Firefly; Supernatural - NWP8, NWP50 Chic Eglee: Powers; Dark Angel; The Walking Dead; The Shield - NWP44 Kerry Ehrin: Friday Night Lights - NWP10 John Enbom: Party Down; Free Agents - NWP11 Jane Espenson: Buffy; Battlestar Galactica; Caprica; Husbands; Once Upon a Time; Torchwood - NWP1, NWP7, NWP37, NWP49, NWP50 Sarah Fain: Vampire Diaries; Dollhouse - NWP23 Ryan Farley: Justified - NWP9 Josh Friedman: Sarah Connor Chronicles; The Asset - NWP5, NWP28, NWP42 David Fury: Buffy; Angel; Lost; 24 - NWP2; NWP19 Megan Ganz: Community - NWP13 Vince Gilligan: Breaking Bad - NWP28, NWP30 Scott Gimple: The Walking Dead - NWP38 Aaron Ginsburg: The Good Guys; The Finder - NWP3, NWP20 Adam Glass: '''Supernatural - NWP25 '''Sarah Goldfinger: CSI; Grimm - NWP21 Neil Goldman: Community; Scrubs; Ben & Kate - NWP40 Dana Gould: The Simpsons - NWP29, NWP44 Peter Gould: Breaking Bad - NWP10 Michael Green: Heroes; Kings; Green Lantern film - NWP5 Drew Z. Greenberg: Buffy; Warehouse 13 - NWP1 Jeff Greenstein: Friends; Will & Grace; Desperate Housewives; Husbands - NWP2, NWP7, NWP28 Paul Grellong: Terra Nova; Law and Order: SVU - NWP33 Curtis Gwinn: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Hart Hanson: Bones; The Finder NWP21 Dan Harmon: Community - NWP3, NWP22 Richard Hatem: Grimm; Miracles; Secret Circle - NWP36, NWP50 Noah Hawley: The Unusuals - NWP47; NWP53 Sean Hemeon: Husbands - NWP7 Norm Hiscock: Parks and Recreation - NWP14 Winnie Holzman: My So-Called Life; Thirtysomething - NWP33 Adam Horowitz: Once Upon a Time - NWP17 David Hudgins: Friday Night Lights - NWP51, NWP53 Rob Huebel: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 John Hurwitz: Harold and Kumar movies; American Reunion - NWP35 Cathryn Humphries: Mad Men; V - NWP2 Genny Hutchinson: Breaking Bad - NWP9 Leigh Dana Jackson: Alcatraz; No Ordinary Family - NWP25 Hardy Janson: Hook Ups - NWP53 Alexa Junge: Friends; The United States of Tara; Save Me - NWP5, NWP42 Angela Kang: The Walking Dead; Terriers - NWP23, NWP38 Kyle Killen: Lone Star; Awake - NWP22, NWP47, NWP53 Jen Kirkman: Chelsea Lately - NWP15 Ed Kitsis: Once Upon a Time - NWP17 Michael Koman: Eagleheart - NWP34 Bob Kushell: 3rd Rock from the Sun - NWP4 Bill Lawrence: Scrubs; Cougartown - NWP36 Gary Lennon: Justified - NWP4 Ken Levine: MASH; Cheers; Wings; Fraser; The Simpsons - NWP36 Steve Levitan: Modern Family - NWP11 Bob Levy: Alloy Entertainment; The Lying Game; The Vampire Diaries; Gossip Girl - NWP51 Erin Levy: Mad Men - NWP1 Damon Lindelof: Lost - NWP1, NWP32 Allan Loeb: New Amsterdam - NWP12 Tim Long: The Simpsons - NWP39 Edmund Lupinski: Reverse Parthenogenesis NWP45 Ken Marino: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Andrew W. Marlowe: Castle - NWP39 Swampy Marsh: Phineas & Ferb - NWP48 Javier Grillo Marxuach: The Middle Man; Lost; Charlie's Angels; Reverse Parthenogenesis - NWP3, NWP45 Glen Mazzara: The Walking Dead - NWP14; NWP38 Meghan McCarthy: My Little Pony; Class of 3000 - NWP48 Wade McIntyre: The Good Guys; The Finder - NWP3, NWP20 Chris McKenna: Community; American Dad - NWP22 Tim McKeon: Adventure Time; Fish Hooks - NWP48 Liz Meriwether: The New Girl - NWP23 Erica Messer: Criminal Minds - NWP49 Andrew Miller: Secret Circle - NWP42, NWP44 Evan Miller: Hook Ups - NWP53 Terri Miller: Castle - NWP39 Tim Minear: Angel; Firefly; American Horror Story - NWP13 Jose Molina: Terra Nova; Angel; Firefly; Vampire Diaries - NWP21, NWP50 Aisha Muharrar: Parks and Recreation - NWP40 Charles Murray: Castle; V; Criminal Minds - NWP22 Matt Nix: Burn Notice - NWP6 Marti Noxon: Buffy; Glee - NWP26 Bob Odenkirk: Mr. Show - NWP15 Erica Oyama: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Douglas Petrie: Buffy; CSI; Charlie's Angels; Pushing Daisies - NWP5, NWP37 Julie Plec: Vampire Diaries - NWP28, NWP51 Dan Povenmire: Phineas & Ferb - NWP48 Jackson Publick: The Venture Bros. - NWP46 Michael Rauch: Love Monkey - NWP51 Dailyn Rodriguez: Lie to Me; The Glades - NWP40 Adam Rogers: Wired magazine, Proof - NWP24 John Rogers: Leverage - NWP18 Shawn Ryan: The Shield; Chicago Code; Last Resort - NWP43 Tami Sagher: 30 Rock; How I Met Your Mother - NWP31 Paul Scheer: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Hayden Schlossberg: Harold and Kumar movies; American Reunion - NWP35 David Schulner: The Event - NWP6 Mark Schwahn: One Tree Hill - NWP47 Matt Selman: The Simpsons - NWP33 Naren Shankar: Star Trek DS9; CSI; Grimm - NWP16 Craig Silverstein: Nikita; Terra Nova - NWP26 David Slack: Person of Interest - NWP14 Nicole Snyder: Ringer - NWP17 Brian Stack: Conan - NWP15 Jon Stern: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Meredith Stiehm: Cold Case - NWP16 Veena Sud: The Killing - NWP4 Phoef Sutton: Terriers; Cheers - NWP12 Maurissa Tancharoen: Spartacus; Dr. Horrible - NWP31 Michael Taylor: Battlestar Galactica - NWP9 Rob Thomas: Veronica Mars - NWP11 Rob Roy Thomas: Free Ride - NWP12 Bradley Thompson: Battlestar Galactica; Falling Skies - NWP16 Liz Tigelaar: Life Unexpected; Nashville; Revenge - NWP29, NWP47, NWP49 Peter Tolan: Rescue Me - NWP6 Alessandra Torresani: Caprica; Husbands - NWP7 David Wain: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Sarah Watson: Parenthood - NWP4 David Weddle: Battlestar Galactica; Falling Skies - NWP16 Len Wein: creator of Swamp Thing, creator of Wolverine; Human Target - NWP46 Andrew Weinberg: Eagleheart - NWP34 Jed Whedon: Spartacus; Dr. Horrible - NWP31 Zack Whedon: Fringe; Deadwood; Rubicon - NWP18 Harris Wittels: Parks and Recreation - NWP13 Robert Hewitt Wolfe: Alphas - NWP29 Jason Woliner: Eagleheart - NWP34 Alan Yang: Parks and Recreation - NWP9 Graham Yost: Justified; Speed; From the Earth to the Moon; Band of Brothers; The Pacific; Boomtown - NWP41 Danny Zuker: Modern Family - NWP26